1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an interconnecting assembly and more specifically to an interposer.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are formed on semiconductor wafers. The wafers are then sawed (or “singulated” or “diced”) to microelectronic dies, also known as semiconductor chips, with each chip carrying a respective integrated circuit. Each semiconductor chip is then mounted to a package, or carrier substrate, thereby forming an electronic package or a semiconductor package. The packages are temporarily connected to test sockets so that the integrated circuit can be tested before it is sold. The package is then mounted to a printed circuit board, which may then be installed into a computing system.
Interposers are often used during testing to ensure the electrical connection between the test socket and the package, as well as between the printed circuit board and the package. Such an interposer typically has a substrate with via holes therethrough and vias within the via holes to electrically connect the package to either the test socket or the printed circuit board. Springs can then be connected to the vias and the springs ensure uniform contact when they are depressed by contacts on the package or a printed circuit board.
If more range is required in a direction that the spring is compressed, then pogo pins are often used. The pogo pin is held between two halves of a substrate. Opposing ends of the pogo pin protrude through openings in the two halves. Such an interposer can be expensive because pogo pins themselves are expensive and the assembly methods that may be required are labor intensive.